Days 'Til None
by ElvenQueenWren
Summary: Elizabeth is a relatively normal small-town girl. She's got friends... enemies... and the nagging and embarressing parent. Yet in her normal town lives a not-so-normal man... and Elizabeth's life is about to turn upside down. CH 4 UP!
1. Park Bench

The girl sat on the swing, moonlight shone on her dark auburn hair. Her deep blue eyes reflected the starlight as she gazed wistfully out across the park. It was nice, when it was empty like this. Peaceful. It gave her time to think, something she had been doing a lot of, lately. She loathed the moment that Ten O'Clock would come, when she would be forced to go home. So absorbed was she, that she didn't even hear the soft footsteps behind her.  
  
A rough hand clamped over her mouth, stifling her scream. Trying to whirl, she felt another arm fasten about her neck. But it had worked. The girl felt a slight release on her mouth, and took the opportunity to bite the hand that held her. He- yes, she could se it was a he now- cursed something inaudible, and released her. She aimed a kick at him- and missed, but the dodge threw him off balance enough for her to get away. She turned to run, but he grabbed her ankle. She fell, the fall seemed to take an eternity, and hit the ground with a sickening thud. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the hand descending, rock clutched tightly in the hand, ready to deliver the blow-  
  
Something shot through the air past her head. The hand around her ankle went limp.  
  
A strong hand helped her up, "Mr-Mr. Green?"  
  
The young man smiled, "Elizabeth." Elizabeth's next-door neighbor inclined his head ever so slightly.  
  
"Is he- is he dead?"  
  
Mr. Green shook his blonde head, the long hair had a slightly windswept appearance, "No. It's a drug. Symptoms are similar to that of drunkenness."  
  
"What."  
  
"It was an arrow."  
  
For the first time Elizabeth noticed the bow slung over his back., "How did you."  
  
"Know you were here? I heard the struggle. We'd best be going. He might wake up soon." He glanced with distaste at the fallen man, "Have you ever seen someone drunk? It's not fun."  
  
"Oh." She paused. Nothing Mr. Green was saying was making sense. Then again, nothing about him ever made sense. Even the adults in her neighborhood would say "Hey, Green!" Elizabeth greatly doubted that his name was 'Green Green'. In fact, Elizabeth greatly doubted that that was his last name at all, but simply a nick-name that he had taken on. He obviously wasn't over twenty-five. The rumor was, and rumor spread fast in a small town where everybody knew everyone, that he had graduated high school at age fourteen, and gotten an Oxford education. It was odd, but barely anyone knew anything about him. In this town, secrets were hard to keep, and yet Mr. Green certainly had kept his. Looking for something to do say, Elizabeth asked, "How long have you been. shooting?" She gestured at his bow.  
  
"Quite a long time."  
  
"Since when?" She pressed.  
  
"I held my first bow when I was four years old, against my fathers orders. I had my first lesson, however, when I was nine. My teachers were quite amazed. Of course, some of my father's friends had been. coerced. by me into giving me regular lessons. He never found out."  
  
"Four. That's young."  
  
"More so then you know." He gave a slight smile.  
  
Elizabeth was at a loss. Mr. Green seemed to know exactly what she was going to say almost before she said it, "Am I that easy to read?"  
  
Green looked slightly taken aback, "No. I have had a good deal of practice. I certainly was not expecting that question. I was thinking you would say something more along the lines of 'how old are you.'"  
  
She saw this as an open invitation to ask, "Okay then, how old are you?"  
  
"Older then your father." Again, so good at keeping secrets.  
  
They walked in silence for a moment, turning down the gravel street that led to Elizabeth's house, "Um, Mr. Green?"  
  
"Please. Call me by my name. Legolas."  
  
center***/center  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf. In truth, Greenleaf isn't exactly my last name, either. Legolas means Green Leaf. I don't have a last name, really. My family is, shall we say, very old-fashioned."  
  
"Oh. well. you just answered my question. But now I have another one. What language is that, Latin? Greek? Middle-English? Middle-German*? Gothic? Welsh? It sounds Welsh." Elizabeth's father was a language professor in Bangor.  
  
If Legolas heard her he didn't say and he seemed lost in his own thoughts. Suddenly, he said, "I know how you feel. I can help you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know how you feel when you look at the sky. I know how you feel about your woods. I can see the longing for the woods in your heart. I know that feeling."  
  
All of this was too overwhelming to think about it at once, "Why are you here?" Elizabeth blurted.  
  
"I came here to find you," He paused, "To help you understand."  
  
** * **  
  
*Those languages (Middle-English, Middle-German, there's Middle-French, as well) are archaic versions of those current languages. The speech was so different from what is currently used, that it has been referred to as a different language entirely, thus the name. The name refers to the time period in which they were spoken, the Middle Ages (AD 500- AD 1200) 


	2. Jeremiah was a bullfrog!

The next day, Elizabeth trudged wearily towards her school. That was the last place she wanted to be. She wanted to be outside, in her world. While some of the girls at her school knew the mall, she knew the woods. There was the woods behind her house, it was the one place in this new town that she truly loved. But then there was Jeremiah, that stuck up eighth grader, (Elizabeth was in the eighth grade, too) always strutting around the school with his band of goonies. And he huffed around the forest like he owned the place. It was enough to drive one insane. If Jeremiah ever caught her in the forest, he went insane, and all because he was born in this town, all because he had been there longer. Well, it WAS on Elizabeth's property, yet- yet she felt like no-one truly owned those woods. No-one human.  
  
Sometimes, sometimes Elizabeth thought she saw things in the woods. Things that weren't- no, she wouldn't say that they weren't natural. Sometimes, she could swear that she saw a iwhite/i deer, and it seemed as if the trees TALKED and- and maybe, just maybe, they moved.  
  
As she approached the door of the small school house, she could feel the boys' eyes following her as she went in.  
  
"Hey, 'Liz." She turned to see Julia beckoning her over. Elizabeth's dark- haired friend looked annoyed.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where were you last night?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You missed the party. Remember? In celebration of our mid-terms."  
  
"Oh! I'm so, so, sorry. I was."  
  
"Out daydreaming by the park bench, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Julia smiled, "Hey, it's all right. Actually, I was going to ask why you didn't invite me to come with you."  
  
"Really? But.... why? It was your party."  
  
"Yeah, and quite frankly, my party stunk."  
  
Elizabeth laughed. Julia was always able to make her smile. Naturally optimistic, her dark skinned, dark-haired slim friend could make anyone laugh.  
  
"She's right, you know. Her little brother had put the wrong date for his birthday party on the invitations, and all his annoying preschool friends showed up," said Amy, a slightly plump, slightly weight conscious blonde, "You must have had more fun than us."  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Many people wouldn't find what I do out there enjoyable."  
  
"What do you do, anyway?"  
  
"I just sit and stare at the stars."  
  
"You know, Liz, sometimes I question your sanity," Came a sneering voice behind her. Jeremiah Steener stood, Braden and Will right behind him.  
  
"Well, Jeremiah, you aren't exactly one to be criticizing my mental health. Let's go." Elizabeth whirled, and stalked up the staircase.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Okay, I know that this whole story is definitely not all that probable, and there are a lot of parts in this that I'm still working out- for example, I know that at this point in time. in our time, I mean, Legolas would probably be on Valinor. All that stuff will be explained later on in the fic. I will also have you know that the Legolas in this story is a sort of cross between movie Legolas, and book Legolas. I myself like the book one better, I read it first (in third grade) and I myself don't much like the way that the movie portrays Legolas, I like the less-depressed Elf from the book, so that is probably what you will be seeing more of, but I though that the sort of moderate way that he acts in the movie will fit the character at this point in time. Okay, I'll stop my pointless ramblings now, and let you people continue with your lives, because I know that y'all have much better things to do then to listen to me rave about my fic for pages and pages. I want you to come back to read more of my writing, not want to strangle me for taking too long, so without further ado, Bye! 


	3. Young One

Elizabeth sighed. Was it possible to get more homework then she had tonight? Wait, Don't answer that. Of course it was. She'd be lucky if she wasn't up until midnight. And Elizabeth had been planning on camping out in the forest that night.  
  
"Lost in your thoughts, young one?"  
  
Elizabeth whirled, "Don't do that!"  
  
"Don't do what?" Legolas asked.  
  
"That- that little. quiet walking thing."  
  
"Oh- sorry. Did you know you walk the same way?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not all the time, just when you think about it. When you're in the woods. You're learning. It's instinctual for me."  
  
"You keep talking like you are so much older then me- I mean, you are, but you don't look older then my father. And you keep talking like we're something other then human."  
  
"We are."  
  
"Okay then, let's say I believe you. What are we."  
  
Legolas sighed, "I don't think you know whether you believe me or not, but I'll just say it. You'll know in your heart. I am one of the Firstborn; one of the Quendi. I am immortal. I am an Elf, and so are you."  
  
Elizabeth stared, and quickly shook off the shock. She glanced around. Legolas was already gone.  
  
That night, when Elizabeth went home, she considered telling her father about what had happened. That night, and the last. Maybe Legolas was a bit insane. When her father asked her how her day had been, Elizabeth almost told him- but, for some odd reason, she found that she couldn't. For it all, somewhere, deep down inside, she found that everything Legolas said made sense, everything made perfect sense.  
  
Elizabeth sat down at the keys, to access her journal. Some people found it weird, her keeping her journal on the computer. In reality, however, it was really quite a good idea. Elizabeth could type faster then she could write, and with a constantly snooping technologically illiterate younger brother, it was the safest place, too. Others found it odd that someone who so loved to be outside should be so adept at technology. Well, it wasn't, and Elizabeth certainly was.  
  
Stretching her fingers to the keyboard, Elizabeth typed in the various passwords that she had set up to access her computer. It was a Mac, and she had just downloaded the OS X version. Clicking on the Virtual PC button on the dock, she switched to Windows 2000. It was on the Windows format that she kept her diary, if only for the benefit of another password. Some might call it paranoid, but her brother's best friend, Benny, was a computer NERD. Not just a regular old computer geek, a computer NERD. Like, talk about Bill Gates Junior. He was voted most likely to be a CEO by age 18 by the Elementary, Middle, and High schoolers.  
  
She knew that she could write down her thoughts here, and they would be secure. She spread her fingers and began to type.  
  
"Jeremiah is such a butt." But then stopped. For some reason, she didn't want to give a full rundown of her day. That always helped her understand her life, writing it down, but today she there was only one thing she wanted to understand. Mr. Green.  
  
"Mr. Green saved me two nights ago. I was in the park, listening to the stars, and I was attacked. He came, silent as the wind, and saved me. Or, that was it in a nutshell. There must have been more to it then that, and yet that is all it was. A blur of pictures, some quick motions, and then he talked to me. He spoke to me like I was someone else. In fact, he told me I am something else. And he said that he was old. very old." She stopped, feeling that she couldn't really put her entire day weekend into words. Impulsively, she skipped a few lines, and typed, "Am I an Elf?"  
  
And the computer typed in return, 'Yes.'  
  
My little notes and stuff.  
  
To FuNnY cIdE: Thank you sooo much for reviewing! I'll start making them longer. I know that this one wasn't much, but I just stop when I think I've found a good place for a cliffie. I'll try to make up for my lack of length with frequent updates, oh, and the next part should be pretty long. I've got a vacation, so I'll take advantage of that, and set aside an hour for typing. 


	4. Prothonitary Warbler

Elizabeth stared at the screen. This must be some joke. Some trick. Computers could have artificial intelligence, but they couldn't do THAT. Of course! She knew there had to be some logical explanation. It must have been that nerdy kid Benny. He must have gotten on there somehow. The screen continued:  
  
WHAT DID YOU THINK?  
  
Elizabeth glanced around. What the hell was going on?  
  
The computer continued,  
  
"DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK SOMEONE IS THERE?  
  
Elizabeth froze. Her eyes slowly traveled down to the keyboard. The keys were pressing themselves!  
  
ELIZABETH! LISTEN TO ME! YOU HAVE POWER- DON'T BE AFRAID TO USE IT! WITH YOUR POWER, YOU COULD BE GREAT! YOU COULD---  
  
Elizabeth screamed, and flicked off the computer. Almost immediately, her mother, Julia, was in, " 'Bethy, is anything wrong?"  
  
"No mom. It was just a. spider." Which wasn't really a lie. Whenever one of her friends computers did something weird, they called it a spider. Of course, how would her mom know this?  
  
"Alright, honey. Is your homework done?"  
  
"Yes, Mom." In fact, she hadn't had any that day.  
  
"Did you clean your room?"  
  
"Mom!" Elizabeth wondered how her mom could be so clueless! Elizabeth hadn't had to clean her room since the last time she remodeled it, "I'm not my brother!" Her brother was notoriously dirty.  
  
"Did I detect a smarmy there? I think I did. Smarmyness is not allowed in this household." Julia huffed off.  
  
Elizabeth sighed. She didn't really mind her mother nagging her all the time, but the fact that she treated her like a little kid. Elizabeth suddenly realized how mundane that thought was after having a half- conversation with a computer.  
  
Elizabeth stepped over the mossy log, pausing only briefly to inhale the beautiful scent. The summer air was laden with the smell of the wildflowers in the meadow ahead. Elizabeth stopped for a minute, listening to the bird calls, "Old Sam Peabody! Peabody! Peabody!" She could hear the yellow-throated warbler calling, along with the usual "Cree-Cree-Creek" of the Black-and-White warbler. The loons haunting trill echoed hauntingly from a nearby pond, and a deer picking it's way through the meadow paused, as if spellbound by the moment, before bolting into the dense forest.  
  
"What call was that? Grey Jay? American Robin?"  
  
Elizabeth whirled, glaring at Jeremiah, "What kind of fool do you take me for? It's a prothonotary warbler! They're the only bird that says 'tweet'. You know that. A robin? The robin's call sounds like 'cheerily- cheerily-cheerily, cheerup-cheerup-cheerup.'"  
  
Jeremiah looked crestfallen, and Elizabeth immediately regretted her harsh words. He had been trying uncharacteristically to be nice, her voice softened. "Look, Jer. I appreciate your kindness and all, but you caught me at a bad time."  
  
"What?" He said quickly, "Was your computer doing strange things?"  
  
Now it was 'Beth's turn to be stunned, "What about it?" She said warily.  
  
"Nothing. never mind. I shouldn't have asked. Least off all you, a stuck up prat of a know-it-all."  
  
"And I suppose YOU know better?" Elizabeth snapped, switching instantly into her 'Jeremiah is being a jerk' mode.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do."  
  
"Oh. How is that? Let me guess. you always said you were a God. Now your psychopathic mind actually believes it. Well, hate to break it to you Hercules, but you'll never be a god. Just a human being like the rest of us."  
  
Jeremiah smirked as he walked away, muttering to himself, "We'll see about that." 


	5. Julia Philbin

YAY! Reviewness! I feel so special! I just wanted to say a few things before I get started, but the most important one is THANK YOU!!!! I'll thank each of you individually at the end of the chapter. Also, I was reading through the fic, and I noticed that I gave both Elizabeth's best friend and her mom the same name, so Elizabeth's friend will remain now and forever Julia, and her Mom can be. I don't know. ummm.. Anne? Okay, yeah. Her name'll be Anne. Further reason why I need to find a beta reader (hint hint, wink, wink.) Also, I'm sorry about the delay. My comp's been acting up. The darn thing wouldn't let me open up any document that wasn't saved on Appleworks, but I can't upload a document to FF.Net that wasn't saved on Word. Got my cousin Erin over to give me a hand, and after erasing half of my hard drive, I can update again. Let's all say thank you to Erin: THANK YOU, ERIN!  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
"And I am pleased to announce. Class! Class!" Mrs. Roberts rapped her ruler on the chalkboard, trying to get her English classes attention. Elizabeth jerked her head up, and exchanged glances with Julia. It was the Friday before a three day weekend. Most teachers would have given up by now, but Mrs. Roberts was a different story, "As I was saying, I am pleased to announce. John! Wake up there! Face up front! I am pleased to announce that the Elementary school is putting on their interpretation of Hansel and Gretel, and I EXPECT you all to be there. The support of the upper schoolers means a lot to them. John!"  
  
"Huh? What?" The aforementioned boy looked drowsily up.  
  
"PLEASE try to pay attention. Some people in the class want to learn, and I can't let you ruin that for them."  
  
The class glanced around, not failing to notice that everyone else looked just as tired as John.  
  
"Now, please turn to page three hundred eighty-two of your "Literature Is Life" handbook."  
  
BUZZZZZ!  
  
A group cheer arose from the class, and Elizabeth found herself caught in the flood of people heading toward the cafeteria. Barely pausing by her locker to grab her lunch, Elizabeth made her way out into the open-air commons, as did everyone else. It was way too hot today to eat inside.  
  
"Hey! Beth!" Julia ran to catch up with her, "What did you think of today's lesson?"  
  
"The lesson wasn't so bad. It was the homework I didn't like."  
  
"Explain what a cash crop is, and how it affects life in New England and the Midwest," Amy laughed, "Puh-lease!"  
  
" 'Cash Crop: A crop made of cash. Also see wicked wheat, dough for dough, and blueberry billions.' "  
  
"Bethie!" Julia snorted, "But then again, I can't blame you. I have half a mind to skip this assignment. We know what a cash crop is. Try to name just ONE person here who hasn't worked on a blueberry farm."  
  
"Oh! Oh! Pick me, Professor Julia, pick me!" Amy waved her hands around in mock excitement.  
  
"Amy?"  
  
"I'll take blond hotties for one hundred, please. Hmm. Can I use a lifeline?"  
  
"Let's see. You've got phone a friend and poll the audience."  
  
"I'd like to page my homie!"  
  
Elizabeth, who had been phasing out half of the conversation, used to her friend's sudden moments of spontaneity, choked on her sandwhich, "Amy!"  
  
They continued as of nothing had happened, "All right, A TNT Dynamite, put Amy's Homie on the phone."  
  
They both paused for a moment, and Elizabeth, who had been wondering when she was going to come in, recognized her part in this, and took on the role of 'The Homie,' "Ring Ring. Hello?"  
  
"Hi. Is this Amy's Homie?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
" This is Julia from Blond Hotties. I'm just going to conveniently assume that since you picked up the phone on the first ring you've been listening to the question. So. Is it A: Green Green; B: Green Green; C: Green Green; or D: Green Green?"  
  
"Ahh, jeese. umm. I'd like to buy a vowel?"  
  
"Sorry. You can't buy a vowel."  
  
"Uhh, then I'd like to go with D: Green Green."  
  
"Final answer?"  
  
"Final answer." Elizabeth said, feigning seriousness.  
  
"Ohh, I'm sorry. It was A: Green Green."  
  
They paused for a moment, "Do you really think Mr. Green is hot?"  
  
Julia shook her head. They both turned to look at Amy, who was blushing, "Well, he reminds me of Legolas from Peter Jackson's version of Lord Of The Rings."  
  
Elizabeth visibly paled.  
  
"Hey. Liz, you alright?" Julia asked, concerned.  
  
"Oh. what? No. I'm fine. So. how does Le- Green remind you of Legolas?"  
  
Amy gave her a weird look, "You really should watch that movie sometime."  
  
"You really should read the book sometime." Julia said under her breath.  
  
"Yeah, well, anyway, he looks a bit like Orlando Bloom in his blond Legolas wig. Some differences, but anyone who looks like Orlando Bloom is hot to me!"  
  
"Orlando Bloom. that's the guy who played Will Turner in Pirates Of The Caribbean, right?"  
  
"Aye, that be Bloom, Savvy?"  
  
"Please, Amy. I'm serious."  
  
"Okay." Amy was going to ask why, but she knew Elizabeth well enough to humor her, "Well, he's blond. He's really good with knives, has good vision, and can shoot a bow and arrow?"  
  
Julia sighed, "Honestly. You've seen those movies. what? Thirty times? And that's all you can say."  
  
"What? It's not my fault Orlie's so hot he's destracting. OH! And he's the Prince Of Mirkwood." Amy looked very pleased with herself for remembering this fact.  
  
"And you know what's really weird?" Julie asked, suddenly, as if remembering something.  
  
"What?" Elizabeth said, although she thought she already knew.  
  
"Green. Legolas Greenleaf. Legolas means Green Leaf. In Sindarin, I mean."  
  
"I never knew that!" Amy exclaimed. Julia muttered something under her breath that sounded oddly like, "Fan girls."  
  
I know that there's not much action, or anything in this chapter. Just talk. I have a LOT of explaining to do, and I'm doing my best to get there. This story was sort of last-minute, out of guilt for my updation- less-ness. It's very random, and sort of random. The next chapter should be better.  
  
Ayva Trance: I'm glad your enjoying it. This chapter was a bit longer, but, again, most of it is me rambling, so you can be the judge. I'll try to get some explaining as soon as I can. I have the plot worked out; a point a and a point c, but I can't find point b.  
  
ElfLuvR2931: Ah, yes, the dreaded Nancer. I considered using Glorfindel for this fic instead of Legolas, but he's not well enough known. It's not a romance, anyway, so it shouldn't be as bad as it COULD be. Amy is sort of a dedication to all of the Legolas fangirls out there, and Julia is based off of those that just don't seem to get it, something which I have no trouble understanding. Well, I hope that you enjoyed this part, and the next one should show up soon.  
  
Aurdomiel, Ravenstar: "Jeremiah Was A Bullfrog." I'm glad you like that part. I'm obsessed with Oldies, so I couldn't resist. Believe me, you're not the only one who's confused. I'm still trying to figure out just what happened with the computer myself. that's why I put it off into the next chapter. I know I had it planned once, but I just can't seem to remember what I was thinking, which happens a lot. Blame my Muse. Darn you Pickle!!!  
  
GreenleafsLover: Here's the update. I'm glad that you think it's unique. I tried to make it as original as possible, but there's so many LOTR fics out there that it's hard to tell what's been done and what hasn't.  
  
YES! 1320 words! Score!  
  
Namarie!  
  
Edge 


	6. Jeremiah's Face

Okay, I'll have a longer A/N at the bottom (like always) and I am hoping to actually get somewhere plotwise this chapter. though I wouldn't get my hopes up, because I am known to ramble and. URRRGH! There I go rambling again. Well, before the you start chasing after me with Pitchforks Of Doom and rabid pianos, I'll get started.  
  
Oh, and please, please don't hate me, but Erin (she's not really my beta. I never take her advice.) pointed out to me that I use the woods a lot as a setting. Well, Erin, what did you think! Guess what, E, More woods! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Aurdomiel, Ravenstar as her b-days in three days now. Merry Un-Birthday to you!  
  
This chap's got a bit of silmarillion stuff, and starts with a flashback. And, yes, I know that Varda Elbereth is very OOC, but I have trouble writing IC Valar  
  
Varda carefully regarded the elven lady in front of her through Fana eyes. The Lady Galadriel looked up, waiting for the slight gesture that would signal her permission to speak, "You summoned me?"  
  
"Altariel Galadriel, you know of the occurrences in Earth as of late,"  
  
"The mortal elves?"  
  
"Uma. (yes) Tell young Greenleaf another has occurred in an area he is familiar with. In the land called Maine in America. I know that barely two years ago, he helped one in Calais. This is an area not far from there, by he name of Alexandria. This child should be easier then the others."  
  
It went on like this for quite some time, the Vala's quiet way of telling the instructions simply, yet leaving no question for detail.  
  
"Lady Varda, if I may."  
  
"Do not worry, Altariel, you need not be too formal with I. Simply ask."  
  
"Why did you not summon Prince Legolas directly. He would have heeded."  
  
"Many reasons. I know from experience, however, that he finds it easier to communicate with you then directly with I, or any of the other Valar. Besides," She added, with a slight smile, "Legolas tends to ask many questions for an Elf."  
  
It was good to be in the woods again. Of course, this wasn't Lórien or Imladris, or even Fangorn, though Legolas did see in it some resemblance to the Mirkwood of old, to Greenwood the Great. Perhaps this was why he liked northern Maine so much.  
  
"Boo!"  
  
Legolas jumped instinctively, and whirled to find Elizabeth grinning wickedly from within the depths of her favorite red hoodey, "You were right. I can do it."  
  
Elizabeth could almost see the gears working in is head. Beaten by a child! An Elven warrior of his stature, caught unawares. He fought desperately for an excuse, "Elven hearing can be a gift and a blessing," The disgruntled prince said quickly, "It allows me to center on one particular thing. I was listening to the birds, and was distracted."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Say, Legolas?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were a prince?" Elizabeth asked innocently.  
  
"WHAT?! But how did you. and Galadriel said this would be easy. I thought you hadn't read the books."  
  
Elizabeth's grin spread. There was something oddly satisfying about catching someone far older and wiser then you off his or her guard, "I haven't."  
  
"Then the movie."  
  
"Nope."  
  
Legolas did his best to look stern, and failed, "How?!"  
  
Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. Legolas always seemed so assure with the upper hand he seemed to have, now that it was gone, the Elf must have been feeling quite vulnerable, "One of my best friends is a fan girl.I can just picture her face if she knew I was an Elf." She paused, "Actually, Mr Gr. Legolas, I've been meaning to ask. you're immortal, you said. Am I? I mean I get sick all the time and then wouldn't my parents and brother be Elves too and what about cousins and if we're immortal then why did Grandma get old and."  
  
Legolas took advantage of the momentary pause for breathe, "No. On Valinor we refer to you as 'mortal elves' as you are more mentally an Elf than physically. I suppose you aren't really."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"That's just the thing. With the absence of Elves on earth, We. I THINK,- only the Valar really know- . that those with the Elven mindset are being born. Nature needs some to communicate with, so I believe that she reaches out to those mortals most like an Elf, and does what she can to strengthen the connection. Sometimes, in a particularly strong case, the Valar send out one of us to help. It can be hard, growing up not physically different, but mentally different, with a different way of looking at things. "  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Frued. wait. So. I'm not immortal?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So I don't get to rub anything in Jeremiah's face."  
  
"No."  
  
"Could you teach me some cool Elf trick so I can rub that in his face?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Awww, c'mon.."  
  
"NO!"  
  
***  
  
'I can't belive I said yes,' Legolas thought dryly.  
  
"I can't believe you said yes! Score!"  
  
"What ever happened to the quiet, agreeable little mortal that I rescued in the park?"  
  
"Blame Julia."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We had a sleepover last night. I get hyper when I'm tired."  
  
Legolas tossed her a roll of quarters, and pointed to a concession stand at the other end of the archery arena, "Go get something to drink. Something caffeinated.. I can't believe I just said that."  
  
"Neither can I! C'ya!"  
  
"Oh Valar, what have I done?" Legolas asked outloud, but fortunately, Little Red Hyper-Hood was already at the concession stand.  
  
Much to Legolas' relief, the caffeine seemed to calm down the child, rather then wake her up, but Legolas wasn't willing to get another Pepsi to see what happened.  
  
"No. The arrow tends to fly to the right, so what do you do?"  
  
"Aim to the left," Said Elizabeth for the hundredth time.  
  
"And what are you doing,"  
  
"I'm aiming to the left!"  
  
"Other left."  
  
"Great! I'm a dyslexic Elf!"  
  
"Breathe. You need to relax. Stress and tension only further spoil your aim."  
  
"You expect me to be relaxed! Relaxed when. when." Fortunately or unfortunately, (A/N: you choose which) Elizabeth couldn't think of a reason not to be relaxed.  
  
"Okay, now aim left.better." The arrow flew still a good ten feet to the left.  
  
"Let's face it. I suck."  
  
"Here, let me show you." Legolas gently took the bow from Elizabeth's hands. He examined it swiftly. The plastic was more pliable than his wood bow, but tended to bend out of shape. The arrows were well fletched and strait, but the problem with machine-made products, Legolas decided, was that the weapon was too impersonal, "This will have to do, I suppose. Watch."  
  
Legolas swiftly took aim, and quicker than thought, let the arrow fly, "Helpful?"  
  
"Oh. Yes. Very much so. I never knew that watching a person fire a bow so fast you can't see it could be so educational."  
  
"I think I like the hyper you better."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"Remind me never to give you caffeine again." Legolas grimaced. Now, aim."  
  
She did so, and this time over shot to the left.  
  
"Wait. do that again. Don't move." He picked up an arrow and placed it on the bow for her, "Okay, now fire."  
  
"Again."  
  
Once more, Elizabeth obliged, "And this helps how?"  
  
"Of course!" Legolas exclaimed after the twenty-third try, "How could I have been so stupid?"  
  
"Do you want a novel on that, or would a short pamphlet suffice?"  
  
Legolas ignored her, "It's instinctual for me, so it's obvious I'd overlook it."  
  
"Excuses?"  
  
Legolas ignored again her. Whoever invented Pepsi was an idiot, "Breathe in. Of course! You aren't breathing in! Each person's aim is off to the right by a certain amount, breathing in adjusts your aim to the left!"  
  
"Why didn't you just tell me this in the first place?!"  
  
Legolas shrugged, "I thought you knew."  
  
"Well, obviously I didn't."  
  
"Just shoot."  
  
Elizabeth did so, blatantly 'forgetting' to breathe in. The arrow flew off to the right, and a yelp came from the bushes.  
  
"Legolas! Tell that young firimar (mortal) to breathe in!"  
  
"Wait a minute.. what did he just call me, was it something bad?"  
  
"He said 'Mortal,'" Legolas winced, "Elrohir?"  
  
"No. Elladan. You'd think after the first few thousand years on Valinor you'd be able to tell us apart."  
  
The tall, dark haired Elf walked across the field, and Legolas glared at him, "You know," He said, lowering his voice so the mortals around wouldn't hear, "We're in Maine. In America. Most people here know my name in association with Tolkien."  
  
"Oh. sorry."  
  
"Yeah. You should be. Fortunately, I don't think any of them heard you. What are you doing here, anyway?"  
  
"Not exactly sure. I was in Massachussettes bothering Glorfindel- and by bothering I mean reminding him that Arwen stole his role in the movie- and decided to come up here and visit my mortal step-brother's good friend."  
  
"Is he an Elf, too?" Elizabeth asked  
  
"Yeah. One of the Terrible Twins on Valinor. Speaking of which, where is the second half of this idiot?"  
  
"I'll ignore that. He's grounded."  
  
'By that Valar, Elladan! He's over three hundred thousand years old now! And he's STILL getting grounded?"  
  
Unnoticed by the Elves, Elizabeth drew back her bow, and knocked an arrow to the string.  
  
Elladan continued, "Why are you looking at me like that?! It's not like it was my fault. I only SUGGESTED having him try to sneek in on."  
  
"Legolas?" Elizabeth asked quietly.  
  
"Elladan, you didn't."  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
"Oh no. You did. How did your father take it?"  
  
"LEGOLAS!"  
  
Both Elves clapped their hands over their ears, "There's no need to yell, Elizabeth."  
  
"Look." She pointed down the field.  
  
Both Elves followed her hand to where it pointed to an arrow, quivering ominously, from the center of a bulls eye. Standing behind he bulls eye was Jeremiah, looking very frazzled.  
  
Legolas back at Elizabeth, then down at Jeremiah again. Elizabeth, Jeremiah, Elizabeth, Jeremiah. He waved Jeremiah over, and shrugged.  
  
"So. Elladan."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you know who invented Pepsi?"  
  
"Dr. Caleb Bradham in 1989." He paused, "Why do you look so stunned. I can pick up a history book once in a while."  
  
Legolas gave him a very pointed look.  
  
"Fine, fine. I helped him."  
  
Figures. . . . . . . .  
  
Well, what did you think? Push the magic button and tell me! . . . God's Child 27: You love it! YES!  
  
Aurdomiel, Ravenstar: Oo.. Oh my. yeah, that is a lot of work. and I thought I had it bad. Well, I hope your teachers gain some sanity (or the opposite thereof) and realize that you have reviewers hanging on your every word and stop assigning that much. You're auditioning for Les Miserables? Tell me how it goes.  
  
Namarie  
  
Edge 


	7. Pokie!

Alrighty then. Here's the deal. I need a beta reader. Can I be any more blunt than that? I have the plot for my story worked out, but in order for this to work, I really do need a second mind on this. You don't need to be well-versed in Tolkien lore, just have a basic concept, and the ability to read. As I said before, I have a point A and a point C, but point B is missing. I'm at a point where I can't get there from here. I've reached a dead end. A stand-still. A deadlock. Need I be any more specific? I'm being disappointingly slow in the speed of my plot, allowing my story to ramble on and on. Please, for the success of this story, PLEASE beta for me. You can e-mail me at eerross@comcast.net but include "Fanfiction" in your subject line so I don't delete it, and Edge, so I can tell it's mine, not Erin's (we share an e address). You can try IM ing me, my username is Sangfroid, but I can't guaruntee I'll be on (I'm not very often) and you might just end up Iming Erin instead, because again, I share an account with her. PLEASE, please please PLEASE at least consider my request. If you don't beta, can you name someone who is willing too? I'm down on my knees begging you, which I don't do very often.  
  
Also, on the last chapter, I made a typo on the date Pepsi came out. It really came out in 1898, not 1989. Also, not to be confused with Coca Cola which came out twelve years earlier in 1886, or 7-Up which was invented in 1929.  
  
As you know, we aren't supposed to use space-saving or entire A/N's, so here's a quick vignette for your time, about just what was going on with Elladan bugging Glorfindle. I really don't need to write this part, but I may make references back to it in the future of the fic. Well, I probably won't. but you get the idea. If you want, you can just skip this. Hannon lle. . .  
  
"Pokie!"  
  
"Pokie!"  
  
"Pokie!"  
  
"Would you stop that!" Glorfindel glared at Elladan as he poked the disgruntled Balrog slayer in the side another time.  
  
"Pokie!"  
  
Glorfindel whirled, a small throwing knife extended.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, you'll set a bad example for the mortal." Elladan nodded, indicating the nine-year-old girl doing her best to suppress her laughter. Glorfindel was supposed to be teaching this mortal elf exactly what it meant to be an elf, albeit a mortal one, in the modern world. So far, it seemed, all he was teaching her was that anger management was a good thing.  
  
"Bad example, my foot. Elladan, when I tell your father."  
  
"Tell my father my foot. I know as well as you do you won't do it." He paused, as if contemplating, "You'd think that an Elf who's overthrown a witch-king's kingdom, killed a Balrog of Morgoth, died, been reborn, AND lived a good three hundred thousand years in the Undying Lands would have learned some self control."  
  
Glorfindel veritably bristled at this, but knew that Elladan was right; he couldn't do a darn thing.  
  
"Poke." Elladan stopped as he was slammed into the wall.  
  
Except that.  
  
Glorfindel's "charge", by the name of Alisha, looked up at him with imploring eyes, "C'mon, Glorfindel, let him go. He's only gunna hurt you more for it."  
  
Glorfindel sighed, "Not the puppy dog face."  
  
"Pleasers, Glor. I'll be very good from now on."  
  
"Somehow, I doubt that," Glorfindel said, but he released Elladan who sank to the ground.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Glorfindel replied stiffly.  
  
"Not you. I meant Alisha."  
  
If looks could kill, Elladan would have died five times over. He looked as if he were ready to take on a more physical method of releasing his anger, but Elladan reminded him sternly, "Ah, but the child."  
  
"Hey, Glowr?"  
  
"What is it now, Alisha."  
  
"Didn't there used to be two of him?" She said innocently, pointing at Elladan. Elladan remembered Glorfindel warning him earlier of this girl's deceivingly cute and childish façade, and he noticed right now that the devilish side was beginning to show through  
  
"Yes. He's a twin. Do YOU know what a twin is, Alisha?"  
  
Alisha rolled her eyes in Elladan's direction, a feet which Glorfindel thankfully missed, "Gee, Mr. Glorfindel, I'm not sure. Is it when a mommy's egg splits into two parts and two kids who look exactly alike are born? Mommy said she was happy I wasn't a twin, 'cause labor's s'posed to be really painful. An' can't there be un-look-alike twins, too? Where there are two eggs in the beginnin'? Mommy said that there are even septuplets!" Alisha said with a deceptively innocent grin on her face.  
  
Glorfindel blushed, "Uh. well. err."  
  
"By gol', I like this one!" Elladan laughed, which earned him another glare.  
  
"After all those times you've been captured by Orcs, it's a miracle they never managed to cut your tongue out. A pity, too."  
  
"Speaking of tongues, have you seen Fellowship Of The Ring?"  
  
Glorfindel nodded, not bothering to point out that Fellowship had nothing to do with tongues.  
  
"Then I guess you've seen the scene where Frodo escaped from Weathertop."  
  
Glorfindel nodded, less certainly this time. He was getting a vague idea of where this was going, and didn't like it one bit.  
  
"Then I guess you saw Arwen's performance up there, sneaking up on Aragorn and all. Pretty impressive, no?"  
  
A glare.  
  
"Did you fail to notice that not only did Liv Tyler as Arwen steal your part, she stole your HORSE?"  
  
Glorfindel's ear tips were bright pink.  
  
Elladan put on a sickeningly hight voice, "Noro lim, Asfaloth, Noro lim. Glorfindel's such a weakling blonde I was able to steal you from him. Let's see if we can get back in time to drag him down the Branduin. Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim."  
  
Elladan was just about to continue on another line, when Glorfindel, much to Alisha's (and Elladan's) amusement, let out a stream of obscenities in various Elvish, Dwarvish, and orcish languages so harsh as to make the most experienced of Middle-Earth bartenders cover his ears.  
  
"Valar, Glorfindel, not in front of the child." Elladan said in mock disapproval, though really listening to see if there were any he had not yet learned. None.  
  
Glorfindel sputtered, giving several tries in Elvish before finding the correct phrase in common, "Out! OUT!"  
  
Elladan swept off an imaginary hat in a lavish bow, "Ah, but I only just arrived!"  
  
"Hey Glor." Alisha said at almost the same time, again deceptively innocent, "Why's your face turning a funny purple color."  
  
"NOW!!!" He finally bellowed. Elladan bowed gracefully as he slowly backed out of the room, "Adieu, adieu, parting is such sweet sorrow."  
  
And with that he left down the hallway, but not so quickly as to miss Alisha saying, "I like him. He's funny. Can he come back again soon?"  
  
Well, what did you think? Like I said, I probably won't get anywhere plotwise until I get a beta raeder. I'll still try, though.  
  
Namaarie,  
  
Edge 


End file.
